Dead Eyes
by Minako Winner
Summary: Haruhi's life was falling apart. Her father was gone, her health dropping, and worst of all she was in a loveless relationship, all by the time she was 23. But he was there for her, But was he really making things better?


**Dead Eyes**

**By: Minako Winner**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high School Host Club, or its characters, but the writing itself is mine.

Well, this is just a prelude so please forgive the length, and please forgive Haruhi's slight out of character acting, it will be explained, and I do have reasons for it. Anyways, Feel free to email wit questions or anything I hope you enjoy!

---

In. Out. In. Out. In.

She sighed rolling onto her back in the oversized bed. Go to sleep, her mind screamed as she blinked into the dark that seemed to be laying heavy on her. His breath was steady, but that wasn't what was keeping her awake, she noted with a frown. She flipped back to her side again, only to be greeted with his back about two feet from her, moving up and down in an easy rhythm.

2: 26 A.M. on December 19, most sane people would be deep asleep now; just as how most twenty-four year old students would be enjoying their winter break, picking out gifts for the coming holiday. But no, that would be too simple for her; she instead was stuck staring at a man who was almost out of reach, unable to sleep.

Her sigh broke the silence of the pitch black room, her hand moving to push her hair from her face. She shifted once more on to her stomach now, the soft silk of her nightgown bunching around her middle as she did. Three years had officially past, it really was more then time to move on.

"You know…" His voice was gruff with sleep as he rolled onto his back, staring into the dark himself, "…it is extremely difficult to sleep in peace when the other occupant of your bed is rolling around and sighing to herself." He had to be frowning; she swore she could hear it in his voice.

"Gomen." She murmured, amazed the dark didn't muffle her voice away. "Maybe I should head home." She sighed again, sitting up in the large bed, the blankets pooling around her hips.

He made a noise, rolling onto his side to look at her, chin propped up on his fist. "Leave if you feel the need to, although 2:30 in the morning is a horrible time to venture outside in winter." He wouldn't tell her to stay, nor would he ask her to leave, it was all part of their little agreement. "Besides, I'm willing to bet my bed is a bit warmer then outside or your apartment that you haven't been to in three days."

She sighed again, he was right, there was no denying that. Her frame went loose as she dropped back to the bed, "Gomen for waking you." She murmured, sinking into the pillow behind her head. "It just the time of year-" She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, the man moving over her, placing one of his large hands on each side of her face.

He leaned close to her face, hands gripping the sheets tightly under her. His dark eyes stared into her large ones; eyes that had not been quite right for almost three years now. "Shall we, Haruhi, play the forgetting game?" There was no affection in the words, no sweet tones, not in the way one would normally whisper to his lover.

Her chocolate eyes slid closed, "Hai, Kyouya-san, please do. Please, make it go away." Her voice shook almost, as he leaned down, taking her lips. And if Kyouya would have opened his eyes once more he would have seen the first tears in months making slow, hot trails down her pale cheeks.

---

The ER was cold and lifeless, ironic she thought, how exactly was any human supposed to want to come back to this? She could hear everyone bustle around her as she tried to open her eyes. She couldn't though; it felt as if they weighed a hundred pounds.

Wasn't she just in the shower? The water was hot, pouring over her, and she had just sat down for a moment to rest her aching legs...

"Has anyone contacted her closest family?"

"Sir, her father just past away about six months ago. No living relatives, although she has Suou Tamaki-san, and Ootori Kyouya-san listed as her contacts. It was Suou-san that found her, and he told us he has already called Ootori-san."

"Good, her chart? Thank you, now lets see…Malnutrition, exhaustion, and no doubt a case of pneumonia from sitting for who knows how long in the freezing shower after she past out."

Past out, no! She was fine, she had to be, she had tests and finals; what she didn't have time for was to be resting here, feeling dead.

"Well, let's start the IV nutrition, and then I think she could be better cared for in Intensive Care. The ER will just be too stressful."

---

She sat up with a start, sweat causing her nightgown to stick to her. Her breath was ragged as she glanced around the bedroom, thankful for the lights to be on, but even more thankful that Kyouya was absent of it. That would be just what I need, she thought, throwing the blankets off her before standing.

Why had she remembered that night, that one, horrible night in the ER? That was two and half years ago, in her third year of college. The only thing she remembered from that day was stepping into the shower at about 10 in the morning; Tamaki said he found her at about 5 in the afternoon comatose in the shower, the water beyond freezing. She had been lucky that he came, led to her only by worry after she skipped their meeting and wouldn't answer her cell phone.

She spent the next week and a half in the Intensive Care unit, all of her friends bringing flowers and gifts, gushing to her over how worried they were about her. Huni-sempai even brought her Usa-chan and cakes, telling her that she needed to eat more, and that cake should be part of her diet. Kaoru and Hikaru had distressed over her hospital gown, and in the end brought her about 20 different pairs of sleeping gowns for her to choose from instead.

It had been Kyouya though, that had given her what she really wanted. To be out of the place, also knowing Kyouya though, she knew before he even told her that it came with a price.

---

Kyouya finished drying his hair as he stared into his blurry reflection, his thin metal frames sitting on the counter. He looked tired, after all, Haruhi had kept him up later then he wanted. But she always seemed to do that. Stepping away from the sink he started the large bathtub in the corner for Haruhi. It was after he had brought her here from the hospital that he learned she preferred long, warm baths to a practical shower when she had the time. Or maybe it was fear, perhaps she worried she would collapse again; pass out and not wake for two days again.

The others were slightly annoyed when they found out that Haruhi would be staying at the Ootori mansion after her release. But he calmly explained to them that her doctors were only releasing her on the pretenses that she was being put into the Ootori care. It was an easy thing to persuade when he pointed out that two of the 3 Ootori sons had gone to medical school, and that the environment would be more suited for her to relax. He almost regretted his choice now, as it was shortly after her two month stay in his home that she had come to him.

Haruhi hadn't been the same since Ranka-san past away; they had all noticed the change. It showed in her eyes the most. Sliding his glasses on his nose he turned as she pushed the door open, "I started the water for you." He muttered nonchalantly before stepping past her out the door.

And if Haruhi had not come to him for help, for support, Kyouya was willing to bet that she would not be having an affair with the Ootori heir.


End file.
